Дневные наслаждения
by SuperSlyly
Summary: Работа с Визенгамотом - вещь не самая приятная, которую когда-либо делала Гермиона Грейнджер, с тех пор, как она в Хогвартсе имело дело с близнецами Уизли. Но, к счастью, дома ее ждет довольно понимающий и ужасно сексуальной муж. original story /s/13262855/1/Afternoon-Delights by tyrannicpuppy


Изумрудное пламя погасло за спиной Гермионы, стоило ей полностью выйти из камина в гостиной. Гнев снова охватил ее: она вспомнила тех старых идиотов из министерства, с которыми ей пришлось иметь дело. У них не было никаких законных оснований завернуть ее предложение.

Она сняла мантию и отправила ее вместе со своей тяжелой сумкой на вешалку, установленную рядом с большим камином. Ее родителям такое соседство казалось странным до того момента, как Гермиона впервые показала им летучий порох. Но сейчас даже такого беззаботного воспоминания оказалось недостаточно, чтобы развеять ее паршивое настроение.

Резко повернувшись на каблуках, она вдруг замерла. Все ее мысли и чувства мгновенно смешались в бесформенный клубок при виде представшего перед ее глазами зрелища.

Гермиона могла по пальцам одной руки сосчитать, сколько раз ее мозг полностью переставал нормально функционировать. Одним из таких случаем было окаменение после незапланированной встречи с василиском в библиотеке Хогвартса.

В этот раз причина определенно оказалась приятней.

Сидя, вернее полулежа на диване, напротив камина расположился Гарри Поттер.

Обычно вид мужа вызывал у нее улыбку на лице, но сегодня это было нечто большее.

Ониксовую ручку, которую она подарила ему на тридцатилетие, он держал в левой руке, машинально покусывая зубами колпачок, сверкая белоснежными зубами. Он усердно вчитывался в несколько пергаментов, зажатых в правой руке.

Но это был не тот нескладный, одетый в обноски кузена, Гарри с разбитыми очками из ее юности.

Он растянулся на диване, одетый только в серые спортивные штаны — его любимая форма одежды для ленивых выходных. «Какое кощунство», — подумала Гермиона, поскольку ноги Гарри были одной из ее любимых частей его тела. Его обнаженная грудь блестела в лучах послеполуденного солнца, льющегося через большое окно позади него, пока он рассеянно занимался своей работой.

Годы унижения и насмешек со стороны своих «родственничков» привели к жгучему желанию Гарри позаботиться о своем теле, чем он и занялся по окончании Хогвартса. Хотя его мышцы и сейчас не были слишком рельефными, но достаточно твердыми, и у Гермионы не было лучшего слова для этого, чем сексуальные. Увидев его, полулежавшего на ее любимом диване, она совершенно забыла о том, что испортило ей день.

И дьявольски завело ее.

Она рассеянно облизнула губы, пожирая его глазами. Пальцы потянули слишком тугой воротник ее рубашки, когда она попыталась выпустить часть того жара, уже разгорающегося в ее теле.

Он даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на шум камина, настолько поглощенный своей работой, что не было ничего, что могло бы помешать Гермионе откровенно пялиться, когда она бессознательно шагнула вперед. Теперь-то она заметила, что мягкая серая ткань была слегка натянута в определенном месте, и поняла, что ее муж, по крайней мере, был наполовину готов.

Озорная ухмылка расплылась по ее лицу при одной мысли о том, о чем же думал Гарри, что могло вызвать такую реакцию; ее бедра непроизвольно сжались в ответ, прежде чем она перевела взгляд повыше того места, к которому он был приковано ранее. Гарри повернул голову и, встретившись с ней взглядом, широко улыбнулся. Ее колени слегка подогнулись; она ощутила на себе всю силу того, что она называла его «лицом папарацци», хотя когда он надевал его перед камерами, улыбка никогда не светилась в его глазах.

Она не могла не прикусить нижнюю губу, заметив, как в уголках его глаз появились лучики морщин, вызванных такой широкой улыбкой. Его глаза, казалось, заблестели еще ярче, несмотря на то, что яркое летнее солнце светило ему в спину. И его почти обнаженное тело, казалось, замерцало еще больше, когда он улыбнулся ей, прежде чем вернуться к бумагам.

И на этом все. Для Гермионы это стало последней каплей.

Ей потребовалось ровно семь секунд, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от камина до дивана; одежда слетала на ходу, пока она добиралась до него, чтобы с глубоким стоном впиться в его губы поцелуем.

Шершавые ладони Гарри скользнули вверх по ее обнаженной спине, оставляя за собой дорожку покалывающих мурашек, в то время как ее собственные пытались распутать довольно свободный узел, сдерживающий его младшего товарища.

Когда узел развязался, она, не теряя времени, избавила Гарри от единственной одежды и тут же оседлала его.

Ровно через тридцать секунд после этой его улыбки на ее лице появилась такая же; она с удовольствием приветствовала его глубоко внутри себя, и все мысли о... чем бы она там не занималась, исчезли. Теперь лишь они двое имели значение.

Секс с Гарри был наркотиком, за который Гермиона голосовала бы обеими руками. Руками, которые в данный момент скользили по его великолепному телу, пока она раскачивалась взад и вперед.

Она наконец-то оторвалась от его губ, запрокинув голову, и издала гортанный стон наслаждения. Едва уловив дикий взгляд Гарри, Гермиона закрыла глаза и полностью отдалась во власть ощущениям.

Сильными руками Гарри крепко обхватил ее за попку, притягивая ее еще ближе и начиная входить в нее резче и глубже. А затем привычными движениями принялся разглаживать ямочки на пояснице, тем самым вызывая у нее приятную дрожь, после которой он любил проводить руками по ее бокам, пока не останавливался у ее поднятых рук.

На этот раз сладострастная дрожь буквально предшествовала его движению, поскольку ее грудь уже жаждала его прикосновений, а он и не стал откладывать это дело в долгий ящик. Оба холмика быстро оказались в его крепкой хватке, и хотя она все еще считала их слишком маленькими, Гарри снова доказал, что большая грудь — пустая трата времени, мастерски двигая руками по ее чувствительной плоти.

Ее возбужденные соски мягко перекатывались под его пальцами, в то время как его ладони обхватывали и сжимали ее груди, посылая импульсы удовольствия по всему ее напряженному телу.

Гермиона чувствовала себя как натянутая струна, каждый мускул напрягался, когда она приближалась к знакомой вершине. У Гарри никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы подвести ее к оргазму, но сегодня он играл на ней, как на тонко настроенном инструменте, будучи искуснейшим музыкантом.

— Гарри, — задыхаясь выпалила она, когда его руки и член начали работать над ее телом поистине волшебным образом.

И когда он с разворота правой ладонью шлепнул ее по бедру, ее тело напряглось и она кончила.

Пальцами она крепко сжала его плечи, ногтями впиваясь в плоть, чувствуя, как волны удовольствия растекаются по непослушному телу, исходя из самого сердца. И хотя в это мгновение ее глаза были крепко зажмурены, она знала, что прямо сейчас Гарри смотрит на нее, как на самую драгоценную вещь на планете.

Много раз он описывал ей чувства, которые испытывал, наблюдая за ее лицом во время оргазма. В первый раз она сильно покраснела и от смущения отказывалась говорить с ним в течение нескольких часов. Теперь же она упивалась сознанием того, что выражение ее лица способно возбуждать его до такой степени.

В течение многих лет она боролась со самооценкой своей внешности, но Гарри ни разу не позволил ей усомниться в том, что она как минимум красива.

Когда же ее чувства снова начали работать должным образом, она почувствовала, как его мозолистые сильные пальцы осторожно пробежались по ее щеке, большим пальцем обводя нижнюю губу, которая теперь была прижата верхними зубами. Это зрелище — по словам Гарри — могло запросто заставить его трахнуть её прилюдно.

Она не могла удержаться от смешка, и, открыв глаза, увидела такое же веселье в глазах Гарри.

Но не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подрагивающие мышцы нижней части ее тела сменили это веселье на желание.

Ухмылка появилась на ее лице, когда она подняла бедра вверх, прежде чем снова опуститься, и Гарри громко застонал, когда она начала двигаться и покручивать бедрами так, как она знала, он любил. Потому что, как и он её, она всегда доводила его до оргазма во время секса. По крайней мере, если исключить тот случай, когда однажды Рон заявился к ним не вовремя и тут же схлопотал от них проклятие за свое вторжение. И сегодня она просто не потерпит неудачу.

Крепче схватившись за его плечи, она использовала их, как опору, в то время как остальная часть ее тела начала двигаться, влекомая первобытным желанием. Ее глаза были прикованы к его, когда он большим пальцем освободил ее губу от крепкой хватки ее же зубов.

Дьявольская улыбка появилась на ее лице, когда она полностью отдалась во власть движениям, и вскоре гостиная наполнилась шлепающими звуками, отдающимися в соседних комнатах по крайней мере двойным эхом.

Тело Гермионы снова запело от восторга на подступах к очередному оргазму, но все ее внимание было приковано к блеску в глазах Гарри. На этот раз она не собиралась отправиться на вершину блаженства раньше него.

Секс между ними всегда был чем-то сокровенным, но сегодня, когда их лица разделяло не более фута и они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а их тела наслаждались друг другом, Гермиона не думала, что когда-либо в жизни была так возбуждена. Не говоря о том, что она уже кончила несколько минут назад.

— Черт, — слетело с ее губ, но она отказывалась закрывать глаза на этот раз. — Я люблю тебя.

В ответ Гарри прикусил губу, безуспешно пытаясь подавить стон.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень.

Их тела практически превращались в размытое пятно от быстрых и сильных ударов друг о друга. Каждый нерв в их телах был в огне, как приятное Круцио, пытку которым хотелось никогда не прекращать.

Но несмотря на то, что они оба обладали железной волей, неизбежное, по определению, не могло быть остановлено.

— Гермио-на-а-а-а, — зарычал Гарри, опуская руки, чтобы снова схватить ее за задницу, его пальцы впились в кожу, чтобы с помощью этой стальной хватки по-настоящему мощно врезаться в ее тело.

Гермиона не могла остановить свой оргазм, почувствовав, как огненная струя спермы брызнула внутрь нее, буквально крича о своем собственном взлете к небесам, когда все остальной мир, за исключением ее и Гарри, оказался смыт жгучим удовольствием, которому она отдалась.

Их громкие стоны и тяжелое дыхание сливались в единой песне радости, когда они продолжали толкаться и тереться друг о друга, отходя от несомненно одного из величайших одновременных оргазмов, которые у них когда-либо были. А за последние тринадцать лет брака у них их было очень и очень много.

Гермиона буквально обмякла, зная, что Гарри ни за что не позволит ей упасть. Ни разу со времен войны он не подвел ее, и он снова проявил себя; его сильные руки обхватили и крепко прижали ее к своей груди, уткнувшись носом в ее щеку, одной рукой зарываясь в ее густые локоны, теперь уже свободные от рабочей прически. Если и было что-то неизменное в ее волосах, так это то, что их ничем было не удержать во время секса. Независимо от используемой позы.

Тяжело дыша в объятиях мужа, Гермиона опустила взгляд и заметила бумаги, над которыми Гарри работал, когда она пришла. Но что-то в них было не так. Когда ее аналитический ум снова начал функционировать нормально, она заметила, что все они были пустыми.

Наклонившись, она перевернула несколько листов и увидела, что они пусты с обеих сторон.

Взглянув на Гарри, она заметила, что вместо привычной улыбки на его лице расплылась хитрая усмешка. Что, если быть честной с самой собой, было ее любимым выражением его лица.

Ее глаза подозрительно сузились, и она сжала мускулы вокруг его все еще погруженного в нее члена.

— Что за фокусы? — спросила она укоризненно, почти шепотом.

Гарри все с той же коварной усмешкой провел пальцами по ее бледной, влажной от пота, щеке..

— Отвлекал тебя от этих идиотов.

Он наклонился вперед и снова завладел ее губами.

И тут Гермиона поняла, что он прав. Она совершенно забыла о своем разочаровании, связанном с этими идиотами в Визенгамоте. Но Гарри не нужно было этого знать, во всяком случае, пока.

— Ну, тогда продолжай, любовь моя.

Ухмылка Гарри стала шире, и она почувствовала, как он пульсирует в ней.

— Как пожелаешь.


End file.
